This section introduces aspects that may be helpful in facilitating a better understanding of the invention. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Many content delivery networks were originally designed for delivery of content over wired connections rather than wireless connections. Such content delivery networks often comprise widely-deployed servers or other processing devices that provide sources of content close to the edge of an access network. More recently, content providers have been moving towards providing cloud-based application hosting environments with support for computing, storage and connectivity.
Conventional content delivery networks often use techniques like adaptive streaming that attempt to match the rate at which content is delivered to a given user device to the available bandwidth sensed by an application running on that device. In a typical conventional arrangement, a content delivery network stores and delivers objects that are identified by respective uniform resource indicators (URIs). The content delivery network receives a URI for an object such as embedded web content and responds by delivering the appropriate object.